


Marching On

by FuturisticLoser



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Drinking, First Meetings, Gen, Healing, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoser/pseuds/FuturisticLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just the comic relief. The amusing little sidekick. No one would ever care about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching On

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dax is a big baby and cries a lot.
> 
> Actually, this was written more than a year ago and I'm kind of not happy with it but whatever. It's not BAD but it can get a little cheesy sometimes.

When Daxter turned 8, his dad left one morning and never came back. It didn't bother him too much; he didn't really know his father well, and didn't have any memories of him. His mother, on the other hand, was completely devastated.

It was how Daxter found her the next day, sobbing at the table, tissues scattered everywhere and eyes red and blotchy. Sadness knotted in his chest. His mom was never supposed to cry!

Timidly, he approached, reaching out a chubby hand-

"No!" She yelled, arms flailing wildly. "Get out!" Daxter scurried quickly back into his room and hid under the bed sheets for the rest of the evening.

Finally, starving from hunger, he sneaked out into the living room and found his mother curled up on their dirty couch. She wasn't crying anymore, but her blue eyes were bloodshot and had lost their shine. Daxter whimpered, not knowing what this meant.

He almost jumped when those dull eyes locked onto him. They stared at each other for a full minute before he took a step back, "Mama?"

She blinked and then patted the spot beside her. "Come sit with me, baby."

He stared at her again before complying. Bugs chirped outside and the stars shone over their little hut as mother and son curled up tightly together. Her red curls showered over him and tickled his nose, but he didn't mind.

She began to stroke his hair. "You're beautiful, Dax."

He blinked and titled his head back, trying to see her face properly. "I am?"

She turned to look down at him. Her smile wasn't the same, and the bags under her eyes scared him, but he willed himself to not look away. Her hands stroked down his face.

"Of course. You've got beautiful gold hair, the clearest of blue eyes-" Her hands palmed his cheeks, "Pale skin, cute freckles, and-" She thumbed his lips, making him gasp. "A nice overbite. It'll probably grow with you."

Daxter shifted uncomfortably, "And, uh…that makes me…beautiful?"

"Yes." She hugged him close again. "You're gorgeous, Dax. You're like a star. People will feel lucky to be around you."

He could do nothing but smile brilliantly.

"Thank ya, mama. Yer beautiful too." She nodded in response and Daxter snuggled deeper into her side, closing his eyes. After a period of silence, Daxter frowned and twiddled his toes. "Mama, will we be alright?"

But she never replied.

 

A year later, his mother fell ill. Real ill. Daxter tried his best to take care of her, but they were too poor to afford good medicine, let alone a doctor, and there was just too little Daxter could do for her.

His mother was so sick that she didn't even seem to recognize him anymore. He stayed by her bedside at all times. She never opened her eyes, never spoke a word. The one thing she told him was to not go outside before she lost her voice completely. He kept his promise and could only watch over her and listen to her rasping breath.

"Will you be alright, mama?" He choked, grasping her cold hands in his small ones. "Please, you're all I gots left!" Fat tears streamed down his face, but his mother didn't budge.

That was his life now. In the morning, he would get up, make some broth and sit by his mother's bedside, talking. Daxter got used to the sound of his own voice and the silence from his mother. In fact, he kind of liked talking all evening, just speaking whatever was on his mind. At night, he would wash their bowls and curl up next to his mother, holding her hand tightly.

The next morning, he sat a pot of broth on the stove and left to sit with his mother while it boiled. However, he was more than surprised when he saw her eyes opened and set on him. "Oh! Mama!"

Quickly, he rushed to sit on the stool by her bed and leaned forward to rub her burning cheeks. "How're ya feelin'? I'm glad yer awake! I just made some soup and it'll be done soon. Would ya like some water?"

She silently shook her head and reached out for him with one hand. He quickly took and held it close. It was colder than usual and very clammy.

"Dax," Her voice was scratchy despite all the water and soup he'd given her. "Ya have, gold hair like yer father." His eyes widened, but she only smiled weakly in return. "But…" She sighed quietly, "Ya look nothin' like 'im."

"Good." Daxter replied firmly, "I don't wanna!" She weakly shook her head to which he reached over and brushed her curls back in place.

"Always remember Dax," She choked, "You have a spark. Promise me you won't lose that spark."

"I promise." He whimpered, eyes burning.

Her hand fell limp.

-/-

 _I can't stay here._ Daxter thought a few days later. There was no more food and his mother's body was rotting away on the bed. He curled deeper into the couch as fresh tears leaked from his eyes. _I'll die here if I stay._

With that in mind, he kissed his mother's cheek, swatting the lurking flies away. "I love ya, mama."

She would understand, wouldn't she? She would wake up soon… right? Maybe he would come back and see her strong and healthy again, smiling at him the way she used to.

Come dawn, he left the hut with as much determination he could muster and nothing but the ratty clothes on his back.

Daxter traveled for what felt like forever, though he had lost track of the actual time. He traveled in the day and tried to sleep at night, but it was a lost cause. The dark frightened him and if he managed to fall asleep, nightmares would snap him awake again.

"Mama!" he wailed, curled under a tree, sobbing into his knees.

Then, he started coughing and gagging. He beat his fists against his chest in panic. Soon after, his chest unlocked and he could finally breathe again. "Wh-What was that?"

The rest of the night, he was kept wide awake from the burning in his throat and lungs. At the moment, he wanted water more than anything and cursed himself for not bringing any. _Am I going to die out here, alone? But, I would've died if I stayed home. I don't like death! It's scary!_ Daxter cried again, curling into a tight ball.

With each passing day, Daxter felt weaker and weaker. The burning in his chest was unbearable; he couldn't even inhale without coughing. His legs wobbled and his sight swam but he stumbled on. _I can't give up now!_ The world swerved and black dots sparked in front of his eyes. _No…No…no…_ He groaned and toppled over, unable to stand any longer.

Oddly, he didn't feel a thing as his face hit the grass. In fact, it was almost a relief. _Let me just rest for a moment, mama._ The black dots overcame his vision completely and Daxter remembered no more.

-/-

Hands were petting his face, and the cool skin felt so good against his burning face. He moaned weakly, wanting to open his heavy eyelids and see-

"Shh."

Daxter's heart skipped a beat; that sounded like a lady! "Mama?" he slurred, finally opening his eyes.

A blurry figure hovered over him. "Mama?" The voice asked in a confused tone.

Daxter continued to blink until the person came into clear view. His hopes were shattered as he saw a young girl, younger than him even, with wide green eyes and blue hair. "Whoa!" He coughed, wanting to squirm away but was too weak to hardly move. "Who're you?! Where am I?"

"Calm down!" The girl scolded gently, placing her soft hands on his bare shoulders.

Wait, bare?

He sharply glanced down. "Where's my shirt?" Hurriedly, he pulled up the covers concealing his body, afraid to see himself naked, but to his relief he was wearing new baggy shorts.

Daxter dropped the sheets and tried to relax back into the bed. It was very comfortable, one of the softest things he'd laid on in his life. He then studied the room. It appeared to be mostly wood with vines and plants everywhere. In one corner there was a giant bookshelf and against another wall there was a giant blue glowing ring. "What the heck is that?"

The girl blinked and followed his line of eyesight. "Oh! That's a teleport gate, silly."

"…A what?"

She shook her head and glared at him again. "I'll tell you later. Daddy says you should be resting right now."

"Who's daddy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Be quiet already and go back to sleep!"

"Why should I believe you? You're just a girl!"

"Because you're sick and I'm helping you!"

"You can't make me!" Daxter retorted, sticking his tongue out. She scoffed and turned away, crossing her arms. Daxter would stay up, just to keep a suspicious eye on her. With that idea firmly in his head.... he fell asleep.

 

Loud clacking noises awoke him. Daxter slowly cracked one eye open and blinked both open as he saw a small green man, walking on logs across the floor. Even a log was placed in his mossy hair.

"What the..." He rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream, even pinching himself. But, no, he was really awake and the man was real.

As if on cue, the stranger turned towards him, his eyes humongous and black, holy- oh those were just glasses.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake."

Daxter blinked again and after a beat he yelled "Y-Yer green!"

The man took half a step back in surprise. "How dare you, you little twit!" He harrumphed, bringing himself to his full height, which didn't really make a difference. "I am Samos, the master of green eco and you will show some respect, boy!" He tugged up his shorts and walked closer –clop clop- "I have also saved your life-"

"How noble of you." Daxter muttered but the man appeared to ignore him.

"You were overcome with a terrible disease well known in the west. The villagers found you up near the cliffs of Sentinel Beach."

Daxter tried to interrupt, but the old man never paused for a breath. Did he ever shut his trap?

"Now, you will tell me where exactly you originated from and your name."

Dax looked away, "It's none of yer business. My name is Daxter though, I'll honor you with that." Said he sarcastically and watched as the man's face twisted in anger.

The anger melted away the instant he said his name. "Your name is Daxter?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said." Dax watched in confusion as he gazed into space all dream-like. He stood there before nodding slowly and the gaze softened. "Of course. How did I not notice before...?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was going on, but the man beat him to it and glared. "I'll return very shortly. There's someone I need you to meet. Don't move from that bed."

As if he could...

"Are you bringing back that cute girl from earlier?" He asked before the man disappeared through the door. He received no reply and shook his head, sinking deeper into the bed. "People here are wacko."

Someone was poking him.

"Nngh-! Go 'way!" He turned away and snuggled into the bed, trying to go back to sleep, though he didn't remember falling asleep in the first place- Something wacked him across his shoulder and he shot up with a pained yelp. "Hey! What was that for?!"

That old man was back and holding a long stick in the air threateningly. "Get up."

"Okay, Okay! I'm up!" Daxter coughed and tried to sit up as much as possible, supported by all the fluffy pillows. "Did you bring back the little pretty babe?"

Samos blinked before growling, "That's my little girl you insolent child!"

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know?!"

"Be nice, daddy."

Daxter's eyes snapped to the doorway, where the aforementioned pretty babe stood. Her voice was high and annoying but her cute looks made up for it. She flashed him a small smile and he quickly smiled back. He felt a connection to her. Surely, she felt the same-

Her eyes drifted to the side and she jumped, a pink blush powdering her cheeks. "Oh. Hi Jak!"

 _Jak? Who? What?_ Daxter's eyes flickered wildly around the room, trying to find who she was talking to and- there! A tiny figure was half hidden behind Samos.

"Oh, yes. I'd almost forgotten. Daxter, I'd like you to meet Jak." He pushed the figure closer. "Jak, this is Daxter."

"I could've told him my name," He mumbled.

"Come along now, Keira. Let's give them some time alone."

"What?" The girl –apparently Keira- whined. "But I just got here, daddy!" She stomped her foot and pouted.

"Keira." Samos asserted more sternly, leading her out the door. "You can show me your new inventions."

"Oh!" She brightened, "Of course! I've made lots of new things! Come on! Come on!" Now, she was pulling him along. Even a minute after they were gone, he could still hear her chattering away. Either she was still close by or she was really that loud.

Daxter rolled his eyes, then remembered the other presence in the room. He tensed and quickly looked over to see the boy standing there meekly, allowing Daxter the perfect opportunity to seize him up. His eyes traveled upwards, taking in everything. The boy wore plain blue overalls, had big blue eyes and oddly colored hair.

"So…Yer name's Jak, huh?"

The other blinked before nodding shyly.

"Yer hair looks weird."

Jak tilted his head.

"I mean, it's green but then the rest is brown. Who has hair like that?"

The other's eyes widened, suddenly he was shaking his head and giggling. He blinked at the sound. It filled the room and seemed to brighten the air. Jak looked up at him with crinkled eyes, amusing and twinkling. Daxter felt dazed for a moment, falling in those deep blues.

The boy shook his head again, breaking him from the spell, and reached up with a chubby arm to pull off his hair- It was a cap. Jak only had a tuft of green hair on his head and looked at him expectantly, still smiling.

Daxter felt ridiculous and his cheeks flaming up, "Yeah, whatever. Put your cap back on, pal."

He did as he requested, smile slowly fading as he did so.

After another awkward silence, he raised an eyebrow and studied the other curiously. "So, like, do ya ever talk or are ya really that shy?"

Jak's face fell completely. He looked at his feet and fidgeted, nibbling on his lip.

"Whoa," he said, taken back. "I'm...sorry I asked. It's okay, really."

The green-haired boy peeked up at him, still pouting. Daxter felt a fluttering in his chest, causing him to grip the bed sheets tightly. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

So, he did what any sane kid would do; he turned away, pulled the covers over his head and tried his best to ignore the other. The tension in the air was stifling and he could feel those unnerving eyes locked onto his back.

After a few moments, Jak must've gotten the message and realized Daxter wasn't going to talk anymore. He listened to the sound of padding feet and peeked over his shoulder to see the other leaving.

-/-

Daxter feigned sleep as he heard the floorboards creak.

"Samos."

"Yes?" Clacking and more footsteps.

"I've got bad news. We searched the village and…"

A pause.

"Everyone's dead."

Another pause. Longer this time.

"Dead? You mean…?"

"There are bodies everywhere, Samos. The people all just _dropped_. They didn't have a cure for the disease and it overwhelmed them."

Footsteps coming closer to him. He cringed deeper into the bedding. Luckily, his back was turned to them.

"Perhaps it is for the better. We wouldn't want the sickness to spread so quickly."

A sigh.

"This boy is lucky to be alive. How he even made it this far is a mystery."

"I'm afraid the Precursors are not quite finished with him yet."

"Samos?"

"Poor kid."

Eventually, they left but Daxter couldn't fall back to sleep.

-/-

Jak came in one morning, surprising him.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly, sitting up.

The other padded closer, surprising him even more when he saw concern in those eyes. A soft hand palmed his hair and he leaned into the touch without control.

Daxter shook himself and studied Jak; something was obviously bothering the green-haired boy.

"What is it?"

They locked eyes and Jak's frown deepened. The palm moved to his forehead.

His eyes widened in realization. "Are ya…askin' if I'm okay?"

Jak nodded.

Daxter felt something twist in his chest. It didn't hurt, but just felt…weird.

While he wasn't very fond of Samos, the old man was always gentle as he applied some 'green eco' stuff that made him feel better. He promised that Daxter would soon be able to go outside and move around more, as if he knew that Daxter hated staying in one spot for too long. They weren't on a friendly basis, but he always felt safe in his presence.

Keira would sometimes pull up a chair to his bedside in the evenings and read to him or just write in her notebook. They only chatted some but her company was very much appreciated.

And now here stood Jak, worried for his well-being.

"Yeah," Daxter said and smiled. "I'll be just fine, I think."

\------

 

"Hey Jak?" One blue eye opened and gazed sidelong at him curiously. "Am I weird?"

The other eye opened and Jak lifted his head. Explain.

Daxter was getting used to Jak's body language.

"I dunno," he said in irritation and plucked at some grass. "I have gold hair but red eyebrows. How does that work?"

Jak giggled and reached over to flick at his hair.

Daxter's eyes widened, "I'll have red hair, ya think?" Jak nodded with a smile.

_Ya have gold hair like yer father._

Daxter's lip trembled, vision going blurry. _I'll have mama's red hair. Did she know?_

A hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and his eyes snapped to Jak who was now sitting up and gazing at him with a worried expression. Daxter's wet cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "L-Leave it, Jak." But the other shook his head and lifted a finger to wipe away a tear.

Daxter would take none of this. "I said leave it!" He shot up and ran away.

-/-

When puberty hit, Daxter expected himself to tower over everyone. He had already been taller than both Jak and Keira when he first showed up to Sandover. With puberty, he was confident he would be even taller.

It turned out, Keira grew to be the same height as him.

Jak actually grew a couple inches taller and continued to grow every day.

It felt weird for one minute to be looking down at everyone and suddenly have to look up.

It sucked.

-/-

"Yo, Keira baby!"

Slightly surprised, Keira glanced up from her place on the floor. "Oh, Hi Daxter." Her smile grew and she waved him closer. "Come here and check this out!"

"Whatcha got there?" he trotted across the planks and looked over her shoulder to what appeared to be blue-prints of some kind.

Daxter rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have expected anything different. She had been inventing stuff since the day he met her. But, she also knew this stuff bored him.

"I'm building a new vehicle! It's called…" She paused for effect, "An A-Grav Zoomer!"

"Alrighty." He said, uninterested. "So, where is it?"

"I haven't built it yet, silly! I'm still designing it."

"Cool." Daxter gave her a thumb up and gazed at her as she blabbered on.

She was beautiful. While her hair was mostly blue, green was starting to spread at the tips. Her waist was a lot curvier and her breasts had grown in size. Puberty definitely had its advantages.

"So, anyway," He interrupted loudly. It was time to break the ice. "You. Me. The beach, at sunset. Whattya say, sugar?"

Keira blinked up at him, now sitting straighter. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Daxter placed a hand on his hip and looked away for a moment. "Well, yeah. I am."

She bit her lip and stood up. They were the same height and he wondered briefly if he would ever be taller than her again. "Sorry, Daxter." She fiddled with her newly owned goggles that rested against her collarbone. "But, I'm hanging out with Jak today." Her cheeks turned red.

"Oh…okay." He tried to grin before turning and all but rushing away.

Daxter could feel his heart breaking.

-/-

The ocean's waves rippled and crashed. The sunset caused everything to set on fire. Yellow, orange, red- just like his hair.

Daxter sighed and kicked at some sand. Even the beautiful scenery couldn't cheer him up.

He shouldn't have been surprised by this. Really, he shouldn't have. It made perfect sense, after all. Aside from himself, Jak and Keira were the only kids in the village. Daxter couldn't help that he'd fallen in love with that green-eyed angel at first sight. He couldn't even help it now with his hormones in full force. She was the only girl he knew, why wouldn't he love her?

But of course, with his luck, he had to be this way. Ugly. Scrawny. Short. Bucktoothed.

Daxter dug his chin deeper into his knees. Keira couldn't love him. Because he wasn't handsome or strong or brave.

Everything Jak was.

He gritted his teeth. Jak. His best friend. His good ol' pal. Everything he wasn't. Everything he wanted to be. Just thinking about it caused a flame of envy to alight in his chest.

Everyone loved the green-blonde. They praised and respected Jak while they turned around and called him the heathen of the village. Despite this, Daxter never did anything so wrong to earn that title.

Sure, he'd pulled a few pranks. Gave them colorful nicknames, but nothing to be called a miscreant. A mistake. A fucking scoundrel.

Daxter kicked at some sand again harshly.

Fuck this place. Fuck those losers. Fuck everything.

 

-/-

 

"Jak, I really, really don't like this."

The other ignored him. Typical.

"Samos warned us against goin' there!"

Jak shot him an un-amused glance at this different approach. One that said 'You don't listen to him anyway.'

"Not when our lives were on the line!" he protested. No matter what he said, the green-blonde snuck around the fisherman's hut and stepped onto the docks. "Jak, buddy, please! Don't do this. You still have a chance to turn back and we can-"

Jak jumped onto the boat and turned to him again. 'You coming or not?'

Daxter's shoulders slumped. He cast a wary glance to the island across the waters hidden in mist. To Samos' hut and finally back where Jak stood expectantly in the boat.

No.

Jak could go off to Misty Island himself and get killed if he wanted to. Daxter was going back to bed. When you have a bad feeling about something, you just don't ignore it.

Just turn back. Just turn back-

"Yeah," The redhead growled, jumping down the planks. "I'm comin'. I can't let you go off by yourself, can I?"

Jak's grateful smile warmed something inside of him.

"Whatever. Don't thank me." He said, shaking his head. "But, if we get killed, I'm gonna be pissed."

-/-

He was ending it right here. Right now. Did Jak not hear those freaky looking people and how they were going to destroy the village?! Why the hell were they still exploring the island?

"What are we doin' here anyway, Jak?" Daxter finally asked in exasperation. They needed to get back to the boat.

His friend continued to ignore him, heading towards a giant pit in the floor.

_Listen to me! Why won't you listen to me?_

Daxter was about to say as such but ended up tripping and landing face first into the metallic floor. This night couldn't get any worse.

-/-

Pain.

Pain everywhere.

_Jak! Jak! Help me! Please! Make it stop!_

Absolute darkness surrounded him as he sank deeper into the thick liquid. Purple flashed inside the hollow of his eyelids and needles pierced his body. He couldn't breathe, let alone scream. His bones shifted and felt as if they were melting. His skin rippled and stretched.

_No more!_

The stinging pain overwhelmed him and everything was starting to go numb. He was going to die. He was sure of it. The agony was reaching its peak, and just when he thought he could take no more, the pain abruptly stopped and he was flying.

Was this death?

He hit solid ground and flipped onto his back, his breath winded out of him.

No, guess not.

Carefully, he opened his eyes to the light and saw a metallic ceiling.

 _I'm alive?_ He blinked in astonishment. And the pain he'd just experienced was practically phantom- no more than a tingle.

_Thank the Precursors, I'm alive!_

The grin quickly slipped from his face. Jak. Daxter sat up, ready to give the green-blonde a piece of his mind.

 

-/-

 

Seagulls cried out and the waterfall continued to roar resoundingly.

He curled up into the smallest ball he could manage. It was pretty damn small considering his current body. A pang ran through him at the thought.

They defeated Gol and Maia, sure. Saved the world and countless lives, absolutely. But the one thing they failed to accomplish was to turn Daxter back to normal.

The ottsel buried his nose into the grass, letting it tickle him. Jak had silently promised they would find a way to reverse the dark Eco's effects. He'd promised, dammit! But, Jak never kept his promises. Never had and probably never would.

Daxter dug his claws –fucking claws! - into the ground and ripped up shreds of grass. Without control, his tail twitched. He spared the appendage a glance and wrapped it around himself protectively. Oh yes, he played the animal part quite well. A bitter laugh escaped him but he didn't cry.

He never cried anymore.

_I won't ever be human again, will I?_

No, he answered himself. No you won't. You'll always have fur covering your tiny body. You'll always have paws and a tail. Always have whiskers. You're stuck like this forever.

\----

 

He downed another shot. The amber liquid burned his throat as he slammed his glass onto the counter, nearly shattering it. Tess understood and quietly set another beer in front of him, taking the other few empty glasses away. Daxter didn't gulp this one down as soon as possible, but he came damn near close.

That fucking bastard! As if he needed another reason to hate him. Hate him more then he already had! He growled deep in his throat, fur on end. He knew. That old prick had known all along. His grip on the glass tightened.

He'd known all fucking along. He'd known they would be sent into the future. He'd known Daxter would turn into an ottsel. He'd known Jak would be tortured for two fucking long years and hadn't said a word! Hadn't tried to stop them!

Daxter barely refrained from throwing his glass at the mirrored wall behind the counter. Instead, he swallowed it down and shoved it away.

Why? Why hadn't Samos done a thing to avoid this entire mess? Misty Island was what started this whole fiasco and while Samos had warned them, there surely could've been more he could've done. More to stop them! Anything! Why hadn't Samos just told them? They were fifteen years old at the time, not tiny children.

They could've handled it.

Could've they?

-/-

The only real good thing that'd come out of all of this was the fact he'd finally found love. He'd fallen head over heels for a woman. And what a woman she was! Blonde hair, blue eyes, a nice rack and cute butt all in a sweet package. He felt lucky to even have her, that she loved him in return. He'd never dreamed anyone would love him in this body.

But, Tess...

Tess saw past the fuzz. She saw the human he was inside.

"Daxxie, Sweetie."

He looked up.

"You know I love you, baby. But…" She glanced away, awkward and tense. "Not like that."

She needed someone she could kiss. Someone she could hug and they could hug her back. Someone who was her size. Who she could bed and society didn't frown upon. They weren't even the same fucking species.

He could never be loved in this body.

-/-

A scream tore from his throat.

The man dropped to his knees as dark eco crackled everywhere.

He was forced to watch his best friend –his everything- suffer in agony. This was his entire fault.

_No, it was Samos' fault!_

Horns ripped from his skull, claws shot from his fingertips. All his fault. He ran away. He abandoned him to the KG.

_No, No!_

His skin and hair bleached and when they met eyes for a brief second, he stared into the abyss of black. His insides clenched. A monster.

_No, never a monster. Praxis was the only monster._

Blood splattered the area. Torn limbs and guts decorated the steeled ground. He killed and killed and killed- His best friend. The hero that everyone loved. The dark creature never harmed him though.

_When he should've! This is my fault, I know it is!_

He would tear apart guards and civilians but never once came close to the orange animal.

_Why? Don't I deserve it?_

Later, Jak would turn back to normal -Normal as he could manage- and release the contents of his stomach in a dark, cold alley, curled on his knees.

_I'm so sorry, Jak._

_So sorry._


End file.
